The Elixir of Life: Only Power Series Book 1
by Duna4ever
Summary: It's the start of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Little does he know, a threat lurks in the most unlikely of places. Will Harry be able to overcome this threat? Or will darkness rise to power? All credit for the characters of Harry Potter and for the Harry Potter series belongs to Jk Rowling and Warner Brothers.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1**

 **The Adventure Begins**

Draco and Rebecca Malfoy woke up early on the morning of the first of September. It was finally happening: they were going to Hogwarts! Neither of them could wait to see the castle, and if what their parents had told them was true, then they were going to have the time of their lives while at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger woke up around 9:00 in the morning to get ready to go to Hogwarts, where she mostly hoped that the students at Hogwarts would be nice to her, but she wasn't very hopeful, as she was Muggleborn, and her research had told her that most pure-blood families thought that Muggleborns were nothing more than dirt. This view had sparked the term mudblood, which many pure-blooded witches and wizards still used, even today. She was excited for the classes, however. She also hoped that her brother Lucas would be a wizard as well. She hoped that, like her, he was using magic at times, like levitating his cup to his mouth and drinking from it, all without using his hands. If Lucas was a wizard, Hermione knew that he would get his Hogwarts letter the next year.

Harry Potter was waiting at kings cross station with his friend, Hagrid. He was trying to pass the time by chatting with him, and he learned that in order to get onto the platform, he had to walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. At about 10:30, Hagrid said that he had to get a package that he had gotten from vault 713 at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley to Dumbledore. With that, Hagrid seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Harry to get onto the platform on his own. Unknown to him, another person with the last name Potter had just arrived at the station. Her name was Selena Potter, and she was Harry's sister that he didn't know he had. She was a year younger than him, but came to see her brother Kyle off to Hogwarts. Where Harry had been sent to the Dursleys after his parents were killed, Selena was sent to a family called the Prewetts, a pure-blooded family. She had heard that they were related to Molly Weasley, the mother of one of her best friends, Ron Weasley. Ron was going to Hogwarts this year, so Selena would be in the same year as Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

Neville Longbottom looked up at the scarlet steam engine in amazement. His older sister, Amber, was going to be in her second year at Hogwarts, and Neville was just starting his first year. He looked positively overjoyed that he was going to Hogwarts this year.

Luna Lovegoood and her father, Xenophelius, had just arrived at the station. Luna's older sister, Persephone, was starting her second year at Hogwarts. Luna was going to start at Hogwarts the following year, and she was pleased with waiting until next year, as she had already become close friends with Ginny Weasley, who was going to be in her year at Hogwarts.

Logan and Terrence Slewn arrived at the station and immediately went over to talk to a young girl their age, who was alone and seemingly scared. They introduced themselves to her, and she told the that her name was Hermione Granger. They offered to sit with her on the train, to keep her company so that she didn't feel alone. The warning whistle sounded, and they hurriedly boarded the train, finding a compartment to sit in for the long journey to Hogwarts.

0000000000000000000

 **If anyone was wondering, Kyle is the Prewetts's biological son, and a year older than Selena.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Harry Potter had found a compartment with only two other people in it. "would it be alright with you if I sat here," Harry asked them. "Sure," the boy replied, I'm Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "Harry Potter," Harry told him. Draco looked at Harry like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He finally seemed to come around, and said "It's nice to meet you, Harry." "Hi Harry, I'm Rebecca Malfoy, Draco's sister," Rebecca told Harry.

 _00000000000000_

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station, where Harry saw Hagrid again and greeted him with a smile. Hagrid then led the first years to a small boat house on the bank of a lake, where they all climbed into the boats. "You'll get yer firs glimpse o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here," Hagrid called. Then, the first years gasped at the sight of the Castle, with its many towers and lights. They floated under some low hanging vines before arriving at their destination, the front door of the school. A stern looking witch came out of the door, and Harry immediately knew she was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said.

00000000000000

The sorting ceremony went rather well, at least until Harry was called. The hall fell silent as he approached. The moment the hat touched his head, it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry was shocked. He went over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Draco and Rebecca, who each put an arm around him. It was going to be a long seven years for Harry.

00000000000000

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short, I ran out of ideas for it pretty quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Potions Class

Chapter 3

The First Potions Class

 _0000000000000000_

Harry and Draco were chatting while they waited for the class to begin. The door to the dungeon flew open, and the potions master walked into the room. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Professor Snape began, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses," Snape continued, "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

With that, the class started, and Snape was walking around the room, observing the progress of his students. When he looked into Draco's cauldron, he gave him a hint of a smile. "Excellent work, Mr Malfoy," Snape said, "your potion is the perfect shade of blue for this stage in the process." Snape then moved on to Harry's cauldron, and upon seeing the contents, he actually exclaimed in surprise. "Amazing, Mr Potter, truly amazing! To be completely finished with your potion and have it be the exact color as explained in your textbook is truly astounding. In fact, I don't think that even I achieved the result you did as quickly as you did," Snape told Harry. The whole Slytherin side of the classroom fell silent, as this was the first time that Snape had ever said that a student had outperformed him before. In fact, most believed that no one had ever outperformed him in his entire life.

Only Snape and his potions teacher knew that this was not entirely true. In fact, Snape remembered exactly who outperformed him and with which potions: Lily Evans. It had been Snape who had told her that she was a witch, and they had been best friends up until Fifth Year. Snape still didn't like to think about what happened that day.

After class, when everyone but Harry had left, Snape asked him to come over to his desk. Harry did so, hoping that he wasn't in trouble on his first day. "I wanted to tell you that I was honest when I said that I didn't achieve the same result you did in my first potions class, or at least, not as quickly," Snape started, "There was only one person in my first potions class that achieved the result you did as quickly as you. Your Mother, Lily," Snape continued, "She was a natural at potions when she was at school." They talked for a few minutes before Snape dismissed Harry. Harry was shocked by the information that he had received from Snape about his parents.

0000000000000000

 **Hello everyone! Just wanted to say that this series is going to span over the course of 7 to 8 books. I'm thinking of adding an extra book as a sort of epilogue story explaining what the characters did after the Battle of Hogwarts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Discoveries

Chapter 4

Midnight Discoveries

Harry had just woken up from a nightmare. In it, the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, had been attempting to kill Harry for the entire school year. He also happened to have been possessed by a man with eyes that looked like they belonged to a reptile, and a flat nose that looked like a snake's. When Harry saw him, he woke up, with the image of the face still in his vision. He decided to take a walk to clear his head.

When he looked at the clock nearest to him a few minutes later, it said that it was midnight. A loud yell penetrated the silence, and Harry thought to himself, _I have to help that person!_ As he started to move towards the door of the room, he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks. The voice was high and clear, and Harry remembered it from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard the voice before. When Harry reached the door, he found it half open. When he looked inside, he had to use all of his strength to keep himself from crying out. It was the face. The face that he had seen in his nightmare. A memory came to the forefront of his mind, the memory of Hagrid telling Harry about the night his parents were killed.

He suddenly remembered where he had heard the voice before. It was the voice of the man who had killed his parents. Lord Voldemort. He immediately ran away from the door and went straight to Snape's office and knocked softly. Snape answered the door and motioned for Harry to enter the office. "What's wrong, Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost," Snape asked. "Well, I had been woken up by a nightmare, and chose to take a short walk to clear my head,"Harry explained, "I looked at a clock and it told me that it was midnight, so I decided that I should get back to bed. Then I heard a loud scream come from a nearby room. The noise distracted me, and I went over to investigate and see if the person that had screamed needed any help, when I heard a very unsettling voice coming from the room."

Snape looked at Harry like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. What did the voice sound like," Snape asked. "It was high and clear, and it sent shivers up and down my body. That was when I recognized where I had heard the voice before," Harry said. Snape suddenly looked terrified of what Harry had just told him. Snape remembered the voice as well. It was the voice of his old master, Lord Voldemort. He stared at Harry for a few moments, then asked him, "It was the voice of Lord Voldemort, wasn't it?" "Yeah. I remembered hearing the voice when my parents were killed," Harry said. Before Snape could ask anything else, Harry looked at him straight in the eyes, and told him, "There's more, sir. He was possessing someone."

Snape looked at Harry with a confused look. "Whom was he possessing," Snape asked. "He was possessing Professor Quirrell, sir," Harry told him. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Snape brought Harry back to the Slytherin common room. He insisted on accompanying Harry to make sure that he made it back to the common room safely.

The next morning, Harry went to go to breakfast when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dark area of the corridor. Then, the person who had grabbed him lit his wand. It was Ron Weasley, another first year classmate who had been sorted into Gryffindor house. "Look, Harry, I don't care if we're in two different houses. I want to get to know you better. Also, sorry about grabbing you, I thought that it was the only way for me to be able to talk to you," Ron said.

"It's fine, Ron. I'm glad that we could talk to one another and get to know each other better," Harry said. After this conversation, Harry and Ron became very good friends.

 _0000000000000000_

Quirinus Quirrell looked at the door with purpose. He was going to get the stone for his Master, allowing him to return to full strength. He had also brought someone with him to lure Potter to him. He had apparated to the home of one of Potter's good friends and kidnapped the only child he saw. They went through the trapdoor that the Cerberus, named Fluffy, was guarding, and landed in the Devil's Snare, which Quirrell easily escaped by simply lighting it on fire.

In the room with the flying keys, he simply summoned the correct key and shoved it forcefully into the lock. He then beat McGonagall's giant chess set and easily subdued the troll in the next room.

He then cast a complicated spell on himself that allowed him to easily get through the flames. In the room with the Mirror of Erised, he thought about only obtaining the stone, but not using it, causing him to see the reflection of himself wink at him and slide the stone into his pocket, which also ended up in the real Quirrell's pocket. He then took it out of his pocket and drank a small portion of the Elixir of Life for his Master, and he felt him leave his body, and he slowly returned to his normal appearance while Lord Voldemort rapidly transformed until he was back to his original form. Lord Voldemort had risen once again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue and the Mirror

Chapter 5

The Rescue and the Mirror

Ron woke up to the tapping of an olw's talon on his dorm window. He went over to the window to let the familiar owl into the room. The owl landed on Ron's shoulder, and Ron carried him over to his bed and untied the letter attached to the olw's leg. "Go back home, Errol, you need to rest there,"Ron told the owl. With that, Errol flew back out of the window, while Ron opened the envelope and read the letter that was enclosed in it. He finished reading the letter and ran out of the dormitory, leaving the letter face up on the floor.

(This is what the letter said)

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I wrote this letter to tell you that last night, someone came into the house, and when we woke up, Ginny was missing. Please make sure that she is safe._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _0000000000000000_

Ron ran all of the way down to the Slytherin dungeons, where he waited for someone to come out of the common room, causing him to be able to slip into the common room to talk to Harry. Finally, a sixth year prefect came out of the room, and Ron just managed to make it into the room before the door closed.

"Harry. Harry," Ron said in desperation. Harry jolted awake and looked at Ron, "How did you get in here," He asked Ron. "It's a long story. Anyway, I need your help with something," Ron said. "What is it that you need help with," Harry asked him. Ron looked at him for a few seconds and said, "I need your help to save Ginny. She was kidapped last night! Can you help me?" "'Course I can, Ron," Harry said.

 _00000000000000000_

Ginny woke up in the middle of a dark room. There was nothing in sight save for a lone mirror in the middle of the room. The next thing she knew, she had been tied up by an unknown person to her. "Who are you," She asked, "You-Know-Who" an eerie voice replied. Ginny started to attempt to wiggle out of the ropes binding her, to no avail. "Do not worry, child. You have nothing to fear from me," Voldemort said, casting a silent Lumos Maxima to light the room. When she saw his face, Ginny screamed in terror, looking at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, the door to the room flew open, and Harry and Ron rushed into the room. They drew their wands, freed Ginny, and dueled Voldemort. Voldemort, not wishing to risk losing his newly reaquirred body, then apparated away in a cloud of dust. "Ginny, are you alright," Ron asked her, "Yeah, I think so," Ginny replied.

 _000000000000000_

"Mummy, I want to be able to protect myself from him now," Ginny asked her mother, "Yes, of course you can, as long as it's alright with Professor Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley responded, glancing over at Dumbledore, who stepped forward to give his answer. "I welcome her to join us now, but she does need to be sorted," Dumbledore said, "I shall arrange for you to be sorted at dinner this evening," He added. "I will also announce that Lord Voldemort has returned," He said.

 _0000000000000000_

Before dinner started, Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement that Voldemort had returned. He then announced that a special sorting was going to take place before dinner. With that, he had Professor McGonagall get the stool and the sorting hat, and she placed them up in front of the staff table. "Weasley, Ginny!" McGonagall called. Ginny walked up and sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Instantly, Ginny heard a small voice in her ear. "Another Weasley. While your siblings are courageous and loyal, I sense something much different in you. I sense cunning, ambition, and smarts. Therefore, you would do best in..." The voice paused before shouting out to the hall, "SLYTHERIN!" Moments after Ginny sat down, dinner began.

00000000000

 **Hello everyone! this story is really getting interesting, isn't it? I hope that I will be able to update every day to every week or two, maybe longer, depending on the length of the chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Invasion of Hogwarts

Chapter 6

The Invasion of Hogwarts

Two weeks later

Dumbledore was pacing his study, wondering which side would make the first move of the war, his (the Order of the Phoenix), or the death eaters. He heard a noise coming from outside of the window, and when he walked over to the window, he saw something that he had hoped to never see while he was alive.

The death eaters were attempting to attack Hogwarts.

 _000000000000000_

Breakfast had just started when a crash was heard from around the staff table. Dumbledore ordered everyone underage to evacuate the castle. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, however, stayed in the Great Hall. "You four need to leave with the rest of your classmates," Dumbledore told them. Suddenly, Dumbledore whipped around, drawing his wand as he went. He was face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort. Before Dumbledore could react, Voldemort had shot a silent Avada Kedavra at him. The spell hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Harry and Ginny grabbed Ron and Hermione and ran out of the hall just before a killing curse would have hit them. The curse ricocheted off of the wall and hit the ground harmlessly. They then joined Fred and George Weasley, as well as Logan and Terrence Slewn in a corridor on the fifth floor. "Come on! This way!" Fred shouted over the noise of the battle. He then tapped the back of a statue of a one-eyed witch, causing it to open so that they could go through it. George went first, followed by Logan, Ginny, Ron Harry, Hermione, Terrence, and lastly, Fred, who closed the hatch to the passage behind them.

000000000

 _Two hours later_

 _Hogwarts had been lost to Voldemort's death eaters. The ministry of Magic surrendered to the death eaters soon after. More than 75 people perished in the battle. (Full list of named characters at the end of the chapter)._

Professor McGonagall, upon searching the headmaster's office, found a document that said that if Hogwarts and the ministry fell, she had full authority to form a new school to teach Wizarding children to use their powers for good, instead of evil. She had the perfect place for a new school: Potter Manor. It had plenty ofof space for a decent sized library, up to 10 dormitories, each able to hold up to 12 students comfortably, and classrooms for both magical and Muggle classes. "Harry, what would you say if I told you that I was thinking about using Potter Manor for a new school?" She asked Harry. "I love that idea!" Harry responded enthusiastically.

00000000000

 **Hey guys! I have a surprise for you later in the book that'll make you speechless.**

 **List of the named characters killed in the battle**

 **Albus Dumbledore - Professor, Headmaster**

 **Percy Weasley - Fifth Year, Prefect** **Natalie Young - Assistant Professor, Care of Magical Creatures** **Kevin Tren - second year** **Bill Weasley - Gringotts Curse Breaker** **Charlie Weasley - Dragon Handler** **Persephone Lovegoood - Second Year, Fought on Voldemort's side in the battle** **Zack Abbott - Sixth Year** **Zacharias Smith - First Year** **Aroura Sinistra - Professor, Astronomy** **Arthur Weasley - Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office** **Molly Weasley** **Jeffery Young - Assistant Gamekeeper** **Raymond Linseed - Unknown** **Carl Hillman - Trainee Healer** **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phoenix School of the Magical Arts

 _Time skip_

 _1 July, 1992_

Everyone was gathered around the table at Potter Manor. "Alright, it is time to reveal the name that has been decided for the school," Professor McGonagall said. "The name of the school will be Phoenix School of the Magical Arts. We decided upon this name as a way to honor Professor Dumbledore's memory, as he had a pet Phoenix named Fawkes, whom we have decided to make the mascot of the school," She said, "However, due to the many renovations that still need to be completed, the school will not be ready until you have graduated from Hogwarts," McGonagall finished to general applause.

000000000

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short, it's ment to be an exposition chapter for the name of the new school mentioned in the previous chapter. This is also the final chapter in book one. Book two will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
